Guarda tu fe
by NinaGrigori
Summary: Un gran Amor no morira jamás... Hace 4 años que a Bella Swan le diagnosticaron Leucemia, hace poco conocio al amor de su vida... One-Shot Historia mia adaptada a Crepusculo.


**Guarda tu fe**

Isabella sabia que la mejor de descargarse y mostrar lo que sentía era escribiendo, por eso cuando algo pasaba lo primero que hacía era coger una libretita y su lapicera, y así empezar a derramar tinta en hermosas palabras que adornaba con unos cuantos dibujos, siempre le gusto el arte, su sueño era ser alguien que transformara o marcara el mundo de alguna manera especial. Ella era especial, desde que tenía 14 pasó por muchas cosas que afectaron su salud o por lo menos hicieron que sus problemas salieran a la luz. Hacia exactamente 4 años a Isabella –o Bella- le diagnosticaron Leucemia.

Su frágil cuerpo blanco tenia algunos hematomas y a menudo sufría desmayos y recaídas, al principio decidió seguir un tratamiento lo que había alargado un poco su esperanza de vida, pero después de que le dijeran que tendría que estar un largo tiempo reposando decidió que no quería eso para ella, no quería estar sus últimos días en una cama, quería vivir la vida al límite disfrutando lo que el destino pusiera a su paso.

Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba solo su hermana melliza, ella no tenía ese problema, tenía una vida casi perfecta, tenía a su novio a sus amigas, a su familia y era muy buena en lo que hacía, había una sola persona por la que ella daría todo y era su hermana, lamentablemente ella no podía hacer más que apoyarla en su decisión, para Isabella era la mejor opción, para Alice la más difícil, vería morir a la persona que estuvo en cada etapa de su vida.

Isabella creía que ya había conocido a quienes tenía que conocer, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, cuando un día de casualidad conoció a quien cambiaria toda su vida y la pondría casi literalmente de cabeza.

Un morocho de rostro angelical, de buen corazón y muy pasional, había sido la última persona que ella deseaba conocer, ella cambio, el se metió en un lio, ella tuvo que salvarlo, él le agradeció infinitamente, ella le dijo que solo fueran amigos, el no cumplió.  
>-Por favor Bells, ayúdame a salir de esta.- le dijo un día<br>-Eddie no sé, es raro no creo que sea lo mejor- le dijo dudando  
>-Vale pero ya sabes la condición ¿No?<br>-Me resulta absurda pero si sabes que lo se  
>-Espero que lo tengas claro cuando…-No pudo seguir hablando los labios del castaño se habían pegado a los suyos de una manera indescriptible y lo que ella sentía hacia que todo fuese más confuso.<p>

En cuanto es se aparto para respirar ella no tuvo otra idea sino salir corriendo dejando a su "amigo" un tanto desorientado, sin saber qué hacer, Edward –el nombre del castaño- la siguió, aunque por unos momentos casi pierde su rastro, sabía que se dirigía a su placita, un lugar apartado de todo donde había una pequeña fuente en el cual ella se sentaba a pensar, muchas veces la encontraba ahí con rastros de lagrimas pero ella nunca le dio otra explicación diferente a "Solo reflexiono sobre la situación de mis padres" Sus padres estaban en proceso de divorcio y eso le afectaba mucho, ella vivía con su madre y Alice, su hermano menor vivía con su padre.

-¿Qué te pasa Bells? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?  
>-¿Edward te acuerdas del día en que te ayude a salir del problema con el rector?- el asintió en forma positiva- ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije ese día?- asintió de nuevo- Edward eso sigue, no puedo ni debo pasar el límite de la amistad con vos<br>-Bella se que vos no quieres que lo pasamos hace tiempo, yo ya no te siento como mi amiga.  
>-Tienes que seguir siendo mi amigo, voy a sufrir y luego vos sufrirás por mí.<br>-¿Cómo puedes decirlo así? No me harías sufrir, yo siento cosas por vos y solo me harías mas feliz  
>-Edward, solo quiero que sepas que a mí también me pasan cosas pero no sé si puedo afrontarlas<br>-Yo te ayudare a hacerlo solo déjame estar junto a ti  
>-Te dejo, solo si me prometes que no sufrirás por mi cuando te enteres de la verdad<br>-Te lo prometo, pero dime cual es esa verdad  
>-Es un secreto y créeme que es por tu bien… y el mío-casi susurró esa última parte.<p>

Los días pasaron, Bella no había sufrido algún síntoma y no habían aparecido nuevos moretones, tenía miedo mucho miedo sabía que la leucemia a veces era silenciosa y era cuando se preparaba para matar lentamente a su víctima.

Mantuvo una relación con Edward, no paso nada más allá de lo besos pero sentía cosas que quería cumplir antes de morir, no lo podía hacer, solo aumentaría su dolor, ya era muy tarde no podía iniciar de nuevo el tratamiento le diagnosticaron entre 1 y 2 meses de vida, todo paso muy rápido estaban caminando una tarde cuando de la nada Isabella se desvaneció en los brazos de su novio, quien desesperado corrió hasta su casa para llamar a sus padres, la ambulancia llego rápido ella seguía inconsciente el no entendía nada, Alice lloraba abrazada a su novio.

-Bella se está muriendo Edward- era lo que le susurraba Alice entre sus llantos-Tiene leucemia, se va a morir…  
>Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa diferente a llorar se quedo en un estado de shock y no quería afrontar la realidad.<br>Cuando por fin salió un medico, dio la noticia que jamás habría querido escuchar: Bella ya no estaba entre ellos, había muerto.  
>Edward se sintió morir, se abrazo a Alice cuando ella se le acerco.<br>-Me dio esto para vos hace un tiempo, me pidió que te lo diera cuando… ya sabes- dijo llorando  
>-Gracias- dudo que lo pudiera escuchar fue un simple balbuceo, cogió el sobre blanco que Alice le entregaba y salió de la clínica<br>Fue a su placita a su pequeño lugar, allí la sentía junto a él, en ningún momento dejo de llorar, no podía parar. Abrió el pequeño sobre lentamente y vio su letra en un papel muy prolijo.

_Querido Edward:_  
><em>Cuando tengas esta carta en tus manos, seguramente ya no estaré con vos, estaré en una mejor vida o por lo menos eso espero, se que debes estar sufriendo, se que quieres tenerme a tu lado, quiero que mentalices algo: <strong>TE AMO<strong>. No te voy a dejar de amar, donde quiera que este te voy a cuidar, no me esperes, no voy a volver, vos vendrás a mi después, dentro de un largo tiempo, no puedo dejar de pensar en el daño que te cause, no te lo quería decir, no quería que te enamoraras de mi porque no quería que sufrieras, yo no quería sufrir viéndote tratando de ayudarme sabiendo que por dentro morirías por qué no me fuera._  
><em>La verdad que te escondí desde un principio creo que ahora ya la sabrás, tenia leucemia, cuando tenía 14 las cosas empezaron a cambiar y mi situación anímica empeoro tras saber que mis padres estaban divorciándose, me dolió tanto que me ayudo a saber que tenía una enfermedad terminal, con tratamientos, muchas opciones. Yo elegí la que creía mejor, no quería pasar entre camillas y quirófanos sabiendo que de igual manera podía morir no quería alagar el sufrimiento, sin embargo, empecé el tratamiento de quimioterapia, no lo quise continuar eso solo haría que mi familia me viera en un estado deplorable y haría que sufrieran mucho, el trasplante de medula también fue una opción Ali se ofreció al igual que mis padres, pero con Ali no somos compatibles y no quería exponer a mi padres. Decidí al final vivir mi vida al límite, cumpliendo mis sueños y el día que llegara la muerte me iría con ella, ahora me arrepiento, te conocí y te ame casi desde el primer momento, pero ya era tarde no me quedaba mucho, me habían diagnosticado pocos meses de vida un poco antes de conocerte, el tratamiento ya no surgiría efecto, quisiera o no me iría de tu lado igual y no sé si podía aguantarlo, no te dije nada, te oculte los síntomas, hace unas semanas la enfermedad empezó su fase silenciosa, se acercaba el momento.<em>  
><em>No sería capaz de decirte que me olvides, pero necesito que sigas tu vida como si no hubiese sido importante, que conozcas más mujeres, que las ames, que las cuides, que las acompañes en cada una de ellas yo voy a estar, te voy a acompañar siempre y espero no dejarte en paz, quiero estar con vos siempre, si en algún momento sientes una brisa que te da escalofríos no lo dudes soy yo, te amare toda la eternidad y estaré junto a vos en presencia como pueda, nunca te dejare solo, pero ya no me podrás ver solo sentir, y descubrir que puedes vivir sin mí.<em>

_Te Amo Por siempre tuya **Tu Bella**_

Tras la carta había otro papel doblado escrito en una tinta azul, la abrió con cuidado de no romperla, y leyó atentamente las palabras mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, tenía una parte de ella, una canción que ella le compuso para que nunca la olvidara y la tuviera presente.

_En cada bandada de palomas estaré_  
><em>Y cada canción que me recuerde cantaras,<em>  
><em>En cada silencio que no esperes me tendrás,<em>  
><em>En cada caricia de otras manos te daré<em>

_Con todos los besos que faltaron volveré,_  
><em>Con cada mañana sin mis brazos buscaras<em>  
><em>En otras mujeres que te amen estaré,<em>  
><em>Y siempre que llores por mi yo llorare<em>

_Guarda tu fe_  
><em>Escrito esta<em>  
><em>Que un gran amor<em>  
><em>No morirá jamás<em>

_Guarda tu fe_  
><em>He de volver<em>  
><em>Y un mundo nuevo<em>  
><em>Veras llegar<em>

_No importa cuando, no importa donde,_  
><em>Una mañana me encontraras<em>

Años después Edward Anthony Masen Cullen se convirtió en uno de los mejores cardiólogos, para así poder ayudar a personas, y salvar vidas cosa no pudo hacer con su amada. Conoció a varias personas y se relaciono con ellas, actualmente tiene una hija pero no está casado, está comprometido con la madre de su hija llamada Liliana, su hija lleva de nombre Isabella en honor a la persona que amó y perdió después de un tiempo.


End file.
